


Wandering

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Shinji and Mayumi take a walk around Tokyo-3.





	Wandering

**Author's Note:**

> For those not in the know, Mayumi Yamagishi is a character from the Neon Genesis Evangelion game, Neon Genesis Evangelion: Second Impression, in the game proper she is Shinji's love interest.

"My feet are starting to hurt, How long until we get there?"

The bespectacled girl giggled.

"Shinji, it's not like the place I'm taking you to is super important, I just want you to see it."

"I hope it's good, My feet are starting to bleed."

This caused Mayumi to start laughing again.


End file.
